Sentimientos encontrados
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Que es lo que en realidad le sucede a Damon con Elena? ONESHOT/ mi primer fic sobre vampires diaries xD


**Los personajes no son mios, son de la fabulosa Smith yo solo soy seguidora de ellos.. y tal vez Damon sea mio xD**

* * *

¿Quién sabía que era lo que me sucedía? Nadie. Estaba claro que nadie podía verme como era en realidad. Todos tenían una mala… la parte que siempre quería que ellos vieran.

No lo niego, me gustaba mi vida, en la forma en que vivía, bajo las sombras y estaba satisfecho con lo que me alimentaba. Pero…Una parte de mí; la parte humana que tenía guardada y reservada para alguien especial; estaba incompleta. Tenía a todas las chicas a mi merced, en cualquier época desde que fui convertido en vampiro, tenía a cuanta mujer quisiera… pero lo cierto es que a ninguna quería. Solo una me interesaba y yo a ella, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo y le infundía miedo.

Elena.

¡Oh! Elena, aquella chica de ojos azules, que tenía tanta decisión, poder, vida, luz, fuerza… Aquella chica que tenía un gran parecido con Katherine, pero a la vez tan diferentes; Elene no era ni una pizca de Katherine. Eran polos opuestos. Agua y Aceite. Pero ella estaba más enamorada de mi hermanito Stefan… ¿Qué fue lo que dio para que quedara así?

Decidí hacer mi último intento, espere hasta que la casa de los Gilbert estuviera a oscuras, o al menos la gran mayoría. Salí de las sombras y en forma de cuervo volé hasta la habitación de Elena. Ella escribía en su diario, sus cabellos dorados casi platas caían sobre su espalda y costado derecho, dejando al descubierto su piel izquierda del cuello.

Apetecible. La vena que se formaba bajo su piel, aquella que palpitaba y me invitaba a probar aquel delicioso y suculento manjar. Pero no lo haría. Porque en realidad quería bien a Elena.

"_Elena" _pensé

Dejo de escribir y lentamente giro la cabeza hacia la ventana; hacía mí pero no me veía, forzaba a su vista a buscar a algo o alguien; de nuevo en las sombras tome mi forma humana y la observe. Se levanto de la cama y se veía tan magnífica con ese pijama de seda, aquel short y blusa de tirantes color vino, hacia que se viera más apetecible y prohibida. Camino hacia la ventana y la abrió con un poco de temor, después se asomo, respiro profundo cerrando sus ojos; después los abrió y volvió a buscar en la oscuridad.

-¿Hola?... ¿Stefan?

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Stefan? Esto hacia que me sintiera muy molesto y me dieran ganas de salir de ahí y de…

-¿Damon?- pronuncio con cuidado

Todo pensamiento psicópata desapareció de mi mente y no pude evitar sonreír complacido.

-Invítame a pasar- dije seductoramente aun en la oscuridad

-No Damon- dijo tensándose por completo y buscándome en la oscuridad- Vete

-Vamos Elena, no seas mal educada, solo quiero charlar

-No, Lárgate –dijo cerrando la ventana

-De acuerdo, me iré

Cerré los ojos y me apreté el puente de la nariz. Elena nunca se fijaría en mi y menos con las patrañas que Stefan le decía de mi. No quise utilizar el Poder contra ella así que; ya me había dado por vencido. A ella nunca la obligaría a nada. Con los ojos cerrados me pase la mano por los cabellos y suspire.

-Damon, Entra

¿Acaso ella me invito a pasar? Abrí los ojos de golpe y efectivamente, la ventana estaba abierta y Elena me buscaba en la oscuridad.

-Damon entra- repitió de nuevo

Estaba seguro de que no había utilizado ningún Poder… ¿estaba loco?

-Gracias Elena- dije entrando en su habitación

- ¿De qué quería hablar Damon?

"imbécil" pensé, nunca creí que me invitaría a pasar así que no pensé en una excusa adecuada.

-Yo...-medite un poco- creo que deberías de alejarte de las malas compañías

-Lo sé, pero tú me sigues como imán

-No me refería a mi Elena

-Entonces a quien?- pregunto-¿Bonnie? ¿Meredith?... ¿Stefan?

-Mmm... No, no y si

-Damon… suspiro- Por favor, yo…

-¿Tu?- pregunte

No quería seguir oyendo, los pensamientos psicópatas volvieron a mi; solo quería salir y matar a alguien en especial a Stefan. Tenía tanta sed, de alimentarme de alguien hasta dejarlo hecho una pasa. De nuevo cerré los ojos y mi fuerza de voluntad me abandonaba. Genial. Decidí no luchar.

-Amo a alguien más- continuo y su voz me sonó mas cerca

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que…-dudo- Te amo a ti Damon

-¿Qué?- abrí los ojos de golpe

Su rostro tan blanco, frágil y lindo como el de una muñeca de porcelana estaba a unos centímetros del mío, sus labios carnosos me invitaban a tomarlos y probar el elixir de ellos y sus ojos azules eran tan hipnóticos que me perdí en ellos, y pude percibir que había en ellos, amor, pasión y… ¿decisión?

-Te amo Damon

Sonreí victorioso, la tome por la cintura y la apreté contra mí, bese su frente y después en un beso apasionado nos fundimos ambos. Recorrí su cuello, oliendo aquel aroma tan peculiar y embriagador del cual nunca me cansaría de probar. Me detuve en su cuello, sintiendo su vena palpitar bajo su piel y a unos centímetros de mi boca. Elena se tenso preocupada de lo que le haría, pero yo solo quería amarla.

Culmine nuestro beso, con un roce de mis labios en su cuello.

* * *

**_Hola chicas! que tal que les parecio este fic? La verdad yo amo a Damon (baba) jaja, & en este fic me base mas en el libro que en la serie, porque la serie no la eh visto U_U pero ya lei todos los libros (HH' _**

**_un pequeño Review?_**

**_Kisses! Andyy'_**


End file.
